Sa présence
by Calimera
Summary: Van Helsing n'aimait pas se retrouver en présence de Dracula.


**Disclaimer** **:** **Le film est une fanfiction de Stephen Sommers sur Dracula.**

 **Je ne pensais pas réécrire sur ce fandom, pas après mon vieil one-shot** _ **Pandémonium**_ **, cependant je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais toujours revenir de temps en temps (bien qu'à des intervalles très irréguliers, je peux m'en désintéresser pendant des mois avant de revenir vers ce fandom, enthousiaste et pleine d'idées dans la tête) et que j'ai toujours quelques idées d'one-shot dans ma tête. Cet one-shot est une tentative pour moi de me remettre dans le bain, de retenter l'écriture dans ce fandom. On verra bien ce que ça donnera ^^**

 **Petit warning : slash suggéré (du moins, à sens unique), mais ça peut surtout paraître comme Dracula étant étrange et énigmatique. Interprétez ça comme vous voulez, et surtout bonne lecture !**

* * *

Van Helsing n'aimait pas se retrouver en présence de Dracula.

Carl lui dirait que c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Après tout, Dracula était un monstre, un vampire, une créature damnée, non seulement immortelle mais dotée d'une force herculéenne, de pouvoirs démoniaques, et qui devait se nourrir de sang humain pour survivre, le tout dotée de dents pointues et mortelles. Dracula était un monstre, il ne faisait pas – plus – parti du commun des mortels. Il fut homme un jour, il est monstre à présent. C'était ça, le plus effrayant

C'est ce qu'aurait répondu Carl, mais ce n'était pas ce que pensait Van Helsing.

Van Helsing, c'était le chasseur de monstres, c'était l'homme qu'envoyait le Vatican pour débarrasser le monde de créatures surnaturelles et souvent dangereuses. C'est une profession qu'il pratiquait depuis suffisamment d'années pour que Van Helsing considère ses missions peu orthodoxes comme faisant partie de son quotidien. Van Helsing est passé maître dans ce domaine et il n'en était certainement pas à son premier monstre. Il en avait vu passer plus d'une fois. Plus que Carl ne l'aurait jamais imaginé dans ses cauchemars les plus effrayants.

Mais Van Helsing avait l'habitude. Il avait chassé des sorcières, des loups-garous, des gargouilles, l'étrange créature qu'était Mr Hyde, et même des Furies, en quoi un vampire serait différent ?

Carl l'avait vite repris en lui démontrant à quel point un vampire était différent de tout ce qu'il avait déjà combattu auparavant, qu'il n'avait jamais affronté une créature pareille auparavant.

Après la surprise, Van Helsing avait appris à ne pas craindre les vampires et surtout pas les épouses de Dracula, mais il devait avouer que Carl avait raison sur un point : jamais auparavant Van Helsing n'avait fait face à une créature telle que le comte Dracula.

Mais contrairement à ce que pourrait penser Carl, ce n'était pas la peur qui le rendait mal à l'aise en présence du vampire. Non, Van Helsing avait affronté suffisamment de monstres pour apprendre à ne plus être effrayé par eux.

Van Helsing n'aimait pas se retrouver en présence de Dracula parce que le vampire l'affectait. À cause de sa présence, à cause de ce qui lui faisait ressentir, à cause de ce qu'il lui faisait se souvenir.

Depuis sa rencontre et spécialement après chaque rencontre avec Dracula, Van Helsing était hanté de cauchemars la nuit tombée, en ces quelques rares nuits où il s'autorisait à ne plus être sur ses gardes pour s'accorder une nuit de sommeil. Les rêves étranges et cauchemars n'étaient pas nouveaux pour Van Helsing, et certainement pas ceux lui montrant des scènes de batailles des siècles précédents. Mais depuis Dracula, ses rêves étaient plus fréquents, plus violents, plus insistants.

Plus que les brutales scènes de batailles, Van Helsing rêvait d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Sur les champs de bataille en train de combattre. Sur le dos d'un cheval lors d'une promenade en pleine nature. À l'intérieur des murs luxueux d'un château. Portant la bague que Van Helsing conservait à son doigt.

Il rêvait aussi de lui-même. Ou plutôt d'une copie de lui-même, lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, portant des vêtements d'antan. Montant à cheval en compagnie du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, combattant à ses côtés, riant avec lui, se disputant avec lui, se baignant dans une rivière.

Le plus effrayant dans tout ça, c'était que le jeune homme brun arborait une ressemblance frappante avec le comte. Cela avait rendu Van Helsing confus, tellement confus. Était-ce un tour du vampire qui espérait le déstabiliser ? Les vampires pouvaient-ils jouer avec l'esprit de leurs victimes ?

Carl lui a répondu que oui, mais pas de cette façon.

Puis, un jour, il s'en est rendu compte. Il a eu un moment de doute avant d'être sûr et de vraiment s'en apercevoir. Il a vu la manière dont Dracula le regarde.

Il a ce sourire énigmatique et ce regard mystérieux qui semble lui dire : « Je sais quelque chose que tu ignores », comme s'il détenait bel et bien un secret, quelque chose.

Il y a de la cruauté, de la moquerie, oui, mais mélangé à quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui s'apparente à du désir. Et ça l'inquiète.

Mais il ne peut continuer à se voiler la face.

Il y a quelque chose entre eux, Van Helsing en est certain à présent et continuer de nier les faits ne l'aidera pas, plus. Il ignore simplement quoi. Et Van Helsing n'est pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse. La vérité lui fait peur.

La question est : que compte-t-il faire ?

La réponse reste simple : attendre et voir ce qu'il se produira.

L'ennui est que la patience n'a jamais été une forte qualité chez Van Helsing.


End file.
